


Beach Holiday

by Malecfan09



Series: 5 elements [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Cute Kids, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Ice Cream, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Seaside, magic is needed, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09
Summary: On a day at the beach the presence of sand becomes all too much for Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 elements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Beach Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyofwalley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyofwalley/gifts), [Thank you for inspiring me and for all your support. You are an angel.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thank+you+for+inspiring+me+and+for+all+your+support.+You+are+an+angel.).



> I’ve been reading amazing fics written by amazing people for the last few months and being a beta for Lilyofwalley and I never thought I’d write anything (never say never!) but here I am. Inspired by all you amazing people and inspired by Malec and my love for them and this just appeared in my head and demanded to be written down. It’s actually the first I wrote but the second to be published. It’s just a little drabble. 
> 
> And yes, just an excuse to offload my hatred of sand onto Alec! Because I can!
> 
> None of the characters in all this series are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.

“Maagnuuus!”

Sand, sun, sea, blue skies. It was all Sheldon’s fault. Definitely blaming it on Sandy. Yeah, with a name like that of course he’d suggest a holiday full of sand. Apparently this is a thing mundanes do…a lot. According to Sylvester they come in their thousands from the cities to the beaches and actually enjoy all this sand. Alec has always found it hard to understand mundanes – this seaside experience is not making that any easier.

Yik, sand, sand and more sand until all he can feel, see, taste, is sand. Sand between his toes, sand in his hair, sand in his buttock gap, sand in his mouth…I mean how did that even get there. He blames it on the sandwiches Magnus magicked them for lunch. The name even contains the word sand. He should have known not to eat them.

“Maaaagnuuuus”

Never again! Really who likes this kind of holiday? Masochists, definitely. There is no way he is doing this again. No way. Really. He has to put his foot down. Well maybe not his foot as there is just too much sand everywhere.

Alec squints through the bright sunshine. Where is he? He saw him earlier, down at the water’s edge, laughing, a swinging Max dangling in his arms so that his feet just touched the water. Max shrieking and laughing too. Rafe jumping in the waves, trying to splash his papa, high pitched squeals piercing the air. Sounds of joy and laughter filtering up the beach. At that point Alec felt such a mountain of happiness and love for his family he thought he might be crushed by the weight of it. Nicely crushed mind you. He wouldn’t mind dying that way. Death by love-suffocation or something. Beats demon poison any day.

But now he can’t see them. Can’t see the sunshine of his life and the two most important little monsters that have taken up residence in his chest and curled up around his heart and there is too much sand and he thinks he’s loosing it.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy” the voice of his eldest son cuts through his churning thoughts.

“Hello darling” sounds like sweet music to his ear.

“Magnus, where have you been?” Alec knows he sounds petulant but he can’t help himself. He missed his husband and his kids and there is too much sand. Much too much.

“We found ice cream daddy” pipes his little angel just as Alec grabs him and tumbles him onto the rug where he is sitting, narrowly missing a dollop of ice cream that falls from the cone in Rafe’s hands.

“Daaaad” Ooops, he didn’t see that coming.

“No worries, chiquito” and with a wave of his fingers Magnus magics the ice cream, cleaned of all sand, back into the cone. “I think daddy needed a hug”.

The little body in his arms squirms until he can get another lick of his ice cream cone but then snuggles up to his dad and gives him a big smile. Alec feels a glow of warmth that goes from his heart all the way to his toes. By the angels, he loves his family.

Magnus is studying him with a quizzical look in his eye. He has Max safely in his arms and looks stunning in his turquoise swimshorts, a few necklaces dangling on his bronzed chest, that sexy ear collar glinting in his right ear and a halo of sunshine glistening through his spiked hair.

Alec sees all this and reminds himself to breathe because this man, this Adonis standing before him, just takes his breath away. His mind goes blank.

“Magnus…I…Magnus…you…Magnus…uhm…the sand...there’s too much sand.” He can’t look at Magnus anymore, feeling ashamed of his hate of sand, of his inability to deal with this in front of his children.

“Oh darling, you know you only have to ask” and Alec is enveloped in a blue mist, Magnus’s magic sending a calm haze over his body, soothing him, removing his worries along with every single tiny irritating grain of sand that had lodged itself in every possible centimeter of Alec’s being.

Alec smiles. That killer smile that comes with all the love and the happiness he feels for his husband and his children. The world is right again. Sand-free.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the earth element 🏔
> 
> If you like this drabble then you can leave kudos. Comments are always welcome but not at all necessary.


End file.
